1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide type portable terminal, and more particularly, to a slide type portable terminal in which a slide unit and a main unit can be slid against each other.
2. Background of the Related Art
As an example of a portable terminal, there are a mobile phone, PDA (personal digital assistant), a smart phone, and the like. Such a portable terminal can be classified into bar type, flip type, folder type and the like according to an external configuration thereof. Recently, a slide type portable terminal has come into the market. The configuration of a related art slide type portable terminal is illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the slide type portable terminal includes a flat, plate-shaped main unit 1 and slide unit 5 that are coupled to be slid in a longitudinal direction. A display screen 2 is provided on a front surface of the main unit 1. A variety of information is displayed on the display screen 2. A speaker 3 is also provided on an upper end of the front surface of the main unit 1 adjacent to the display screen 2. Further, a plurality of function buttons 4 are provided on a lower end of the front surface of the main unit 1.
The slide unit 5 can be slid against the main unit 1 to protrude beyond the main unit 1 at a predetermined distance and is provided with a plurality of number buttons 6 at a front surface thereof. The number buttons 6 are fully exposed to the outside when the slide unit 5 is slid against and protrudes beyond the main unit 1, and the number buttons 6 are covered by the main unit 1 when the slide unit 5 and the main unit 1 overlap each other. Further, a microphone 7 is provided on a lower end of the front surface of the slide unit 5.
FIG. 2 shows a structure for providing the sliding operation of the main unit 1 and slide unit 5 with respect to each other. As shown in FIG. 2, a main plate 10 and a slide plate 15 serve as the sliding structure. The main plate 10 is fixed to the main unit 1, and the slide plate 15 is fixed to the slide unit 5.
Guide channels 11 are formed on both lateral sides of the main plate 10 in a longitudinal direction. Further, fixing holes 12 are bored through lateral ends of the main plate 10. The fixing holes 12 are portions into which an end of a torsion spring 19 will be fixed.
The slide plate 15 is relatively shorter than the main plate 10. Further, guide ribs 16 are formed at both lateral ends thereof, respectively, such that the slide plate 15 can be guided and slid along the guide channels 11. Fixing holes 17 are also bored through a center of the slide plate 15.
The main plate 10 and the slide plate 15 are interconnected through the torsion spring 19. One end of the torsion spring 19 is fitted into the fixing hole 12 of the main plate 10 while the other end thereof is fitted into the fixing hole 17 of the slide plate 15. A pair of the torsion springs 19 are provided in a symmetric manner.
According to the related art slide type portable terminal, when the slide unit 5 is slid against the main unit 1, the slide plate 15 is slid along the main plate 10. At this time, the torsion spring 19 provides an elastic force such that the slide unit 5 can be kept in a state where it overlaps the main unit 1 (i.e., closed) and fully protrudes beyond the main unit 1 (i.e., open as shown in FIG. 1). In other words, if a user moves the slide unit 5 to a certain position with respect to the main unit 1, the slide unit 5 will be securely moved to a predetermined position by means of the elastic force of the torsion spring 19.
However, as described above, the related art slide type portable terminal has various disadvantages. First, owing to the elastic force of the torsion spring 19, the slide unit 5 can be kept either in the state where it overlaps the main unit 1 or in the state where it fully protrudes beyond the main unit 1. Therefore, there is a problem in that it is difficult to use the terminal in a variety of states. Further, the elastic force of the torsion spring 19 is used to set a stop position of the slide unit 5 against the main unit 1. In addition, since one end of the torsion spring 19 should be fixed to the main plate 10 and the other end thereof should also be fixed to the slide plate 15, its assembly works are difficult. Also, since the torsion spring is a mechanically connected structure, there is another problem in that mechanical troubles are likely to occur in use.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.